Trowa's Forgotten Memories
by Eeni
Summary: A simple melody and an old friend help Trowa remember the past which the Wing Gundam ZERO's system took from him.


**Disclaimer**: If I owned GundamW, Episode 0 wouldn't be what it is.

* * *

**- Prologue -**

Summer, A.C. 197  
Colony L3- G00411

The night was finally beginning to wind down as the last stragglers for the last show of the night made their way into the main circus tent. A circus on any colony was always a huge event, even in the past. For as long as the people could remember, a circus was the best way to see real exotic animals from earth. Zoos where expensive to maintain out in space and were limited to only a handful of successful colonies. Yes, even during the slow days of the war and Alliance occupation, circus always made the revenue needed to move and maintain its animals, personnel, and equipment out in space.

A troop of clowns engaged with the spectators as they entered the main tent, trying to sell the crowd balloons and snacks before going in. Among them stood one stoic clown, who's only job seemed to be to wrangle the balloons. He seemed to have missed his memo about being happy and entertaining the people.

One of the clowns looks at his watch and turned to emotionless clown. "It's almost time for the show to start, Trowa. You should go inside before Cathy has a fit again," he started chuckling to himself, "I'll finish here." He took the bundle of balloons from the young man. Trowa nodded and without saying a word turned to leave. "Hey!" the older man called out before Trowa disappeared behind the canvas entrance, "you should really consider changing that name. It'll only bring you more trouble in the future."

Trowa nodded. "I'll think about it," he replied dryly, but in no means disrespectfully. He'd think about it eventually. To those who looked deep enough, his name had indeed brought him more trouble than he would like over the last few years. But he had grown rather attached to it. The only other name he could remember ever using before was No-Name, and that wasn't exactly a name. Trowa Barton would have to do, at least until he couldn't avoid the trouble it brought.

Trowa halted his step as he took notice of a little girl clinging to a stuffed animal. She looked around nervously. She was obviously lost and frightened. For a moment, he stood where he was looking the small girl over. Her light green eyes leapt from her underneath dirty red hair. She seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember from where. He shrugged the feeling off and approached her.

"Are you lost little girl?" he asked as he kneeled down next to her.

The little girl looked up at him nodding and wiping away her tears. Trowa picked her up gently and quickly took her to the main offices behind the main tent. Before leaving he reassured the young girl that everything would be alright. She smiled at him and nodded back. "Thank you," she half sobbed, half whispered as the clown turned and left the building in a hurry.

Trowa and Catherine were one of the opening acts and as his co-worker had stated earlier, Cathy would be very upset with him for being late. But even she understood that he couldn't possibly leave the little girl by herself.

After their opening routine, the two wouldn't be needed again until the end of the show. After that, Trowa returned outside with the rest of clowns to help sell the last of their wares to the exiting crowds before they could call it a night.

"That's him mommy" a small voice came from behind. Trowa turned to see the girl he had helped out earlier. She was now in the arms of an older woman who, by all accounts, looked exactly like the child she was holding. Or to be more precise, the small girl looked exactly like her mother. The small girl smiled widely as her mother walked up to him with an ever warmer smile on her lips.

"Thank you so very much for finding my daughter," she began, "I was worried that someone might have taken her."

Trowa returned the smile the best he knew how. "You're welcomed," he said in his monotone voice. Even though he didn't show it, he was certainly glad to see that the small girl was reunited with her mother again. Cathy would also be glad to hear this.

The woman's smile subsided as her head tilted to one side. She stared at Trowa for a while, studying his face. "You seem very familiar to me... I think I know you."

Trowa took a small step back, his olive eyes quickly scanning the woman. "I'm sorry Miss," he began, "I think you might be confusing me with someone else. I don't believe we've ever meet before."

The woman shook her head. "I'm certain…" she half whispered more to herself than to anyone else. Before Trowa could say anything, her eyes grew wide. "It's you..." she gasped, bringing her hand up to her face, "it really is you Tai!" Trowa took another stepped back not knowing what to say or do. "Don't you remember me?" the woman continued, "I remember you. Your eyes haven't changed one bit!"

The woman gently put down her daughter and pulled a worn case out of the little girl's backpack. She opened it to reveal a flute that was just as worn. She quickly assembled the instrument and taking a deep breath began to play a low, calm sounding piece of music.

Trowa's eyes widen. That's the melody that he has so often played on his flute. It was the melody that no one else knows. Years ago he had asked Quatre Winner to help him find out where the melody had come from, but even the knowledgeable young man was unable to find the composition's origins. Quatre simply suggested that Trowa had made the melody up at some point. But the slender brunette had always felt that he had learned the piece from someone and it bothered him that it was the only thing that his amnesia had not taken from him. It must have been something very special to him at some point in time…

* * *

A/N: Ya, well, no one asked me to post this one up, but seeing as how all my computers and diskettes have a tendency to brake down and erase everything I have on them, I thought it a good idea to have this posted up somewhere that hopefully will never get erased. Anyways, I hope you all like this fic. And yes, there is another 2 chapters that follow this one (hence this is the prologue!). Enjoy the read.  
- Eeni

*Update 10/2011  
So ya, I decided to take a look back in time and fix the grammar and sentence structure mistakes of my short fics starting with WuFei's story and now am working on this one. Wow, this fic was **poorly** written! I can't believe how bad it was... looking at this I'm guessing that this story is going to get a major facelift. I know that in time sequence, I posted WuFei's story here on first, but truthfully I had written Trowa's story way before WuFei's for another website (that has long ago died).

Regardless, please enjoy the story ^_^


End file.
